Imagination is Dangerous
by Orion Velvet
Summary: [RisaxSatoshi]. [ONESHOT]. Imagination is dangerous. Can you handle it?


**Imagination is Dangerous**

_Have you imagined, lately?  
_

_

* * *

_

**Composed by:**

Orion Velvet

_- Here to tell the world how great Risa x Satoshi fics are -  
_

_

* * *

_

It didn't take long for Satoshi to hear her breath start to become ragged. He could imagine her muscles tiring out by now. But he hoped that she would hold out a little longer. He noticed a trickle of sweat rolling down the side of her forehead. She probably didn't have much time until she couldn't handle it, anymore.

Risa was appalled at how he was holding out. His stamina was utterly commendable. Well, it was understandable, she realized. He was muscular despite his lean form – something she had found out to her surprise. She, on the other hand, wasn't faring as well as she thought she would and was about to go nuts in a few minutes. Desperately, she tightened her hold hoping to hang on for his sake.

He grunted, noting that she had accidentally shifted more weight onto him. Her inadvertence initiated a deliberate and gradual drive to push him towards the edge.

At first, they started slow – asking each other if the pace was okay to handle. As they began to get comfortable, their momentum became a constant and sure rhythm. But as the two of them progressed, Risa began to get impatient, and her motions became faster, hoping Satoshi would do the same. But the blue-haired boy knew that if they went too fast, their actions would be in vain.

So, he tried coaxing the brown-haired girl to be patient.

"Ah…I can't…I can't do it…," she groaned. "Any minute, now, I'm about to…"

"J-just a moment longer…please…," Satoshi interrupted. He heard his voice come out quietly from his mouth. It sounded weak and pleading, when it _should_ be sounding stoic and commanding. But he could feel himself reaching his limit.

She could barely nod her head since she was concentrating on his voiced request and how his muscles were becoming rigid and stiff. She would have never imagined that Satoshi could be _this_…desperate – far from the egotistical and intimidating reputation he had – to say "please." So, he _did_ have some sense of etiquette.

"Al-alright…," she whispered.

Afterwards, it became impulse to them to move faster, to reach their uncontrollable urge in finding satisfaction and release from the stress that was growing inside of them. It seemed reckless to do so, but they didn't care. They wanted to reach that state of euphoria in the end where that pressure was let go.

And let go they did. Sighs of relief filled the air as they dropped the gigantic box of art supplies in the storage closet.

Risa gave a cry. "Oh, no – one of the paint cans broke open!" she pointed to it.

"See – I told you that would happen if you went too fast." Satoshi chided.

The young Harada twin stuck her tongue out. "Well, you were following my lead," she retaliated.

"Only in the end when I saw you were about to lose control, possibly dropping the box on my foot, or something equally as horrible." He cleared his throat, thankful that his composure was coming back to him. "But it looks like you made a mess in the end."

"What do you mean _me_!" She poked his chest. "This is _equally_ your fault, too! If you hadn't suddenly put more of your weight on my side, I wouldn't have dropped it so fast!" She gave his chest one more poke. "_We_ made this mess, and _we_ are going to clean it up, _together._"

He couldn't believe how fussy she was. And she was so easy to aggravate.

"Who will make me Harada-san?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"I will, Hiwatari-kun," she threatened.

"…How?" Their size difference was so obvious. He loved being patronizing.

"By…" She looked hesitant, but when she made up her mind, she placed her hands on her hips, looking as defiant as a child not wanting to do chores. "By physical force, if necessary."

"What sort of physical force?" He moved closer to lessen the gap between them.

She backed up against the wall, losing the determination she once had. "Th-the kind that—"

"You're stuttering," he interjected. He moved close enough to feel her breath on his lips, but stopped before making contact. "I asked you what you had in mind, Harada-san."

She felt so violated, yet something about their proximity had her excited for some reason – _too_ excited to think. Even glancing into his eyes, she could perceive something primal in his cobalt colored orbs. She couldn't deny that she was feeling the same way, as well.

Satoshi whispered in her ear, "Imagination is a dangerous thing," and pulled away. He gave a small smirk that heightened the intense atmosphere and picked up a roll of tissue paper which he tore off a piece and handed it to Risa.

"Yes it _is_," she agreed quietly. "But can you handle it?"

Satoshi smiled, accepting her challenge.

* * *

**AN:** …Imagination is more dangerous than nuclear weapons. This was just a simple story of Risa and Satoshi putting art supplies away. I don't know how Risa got the job of cleaning up the art classes, but she did and here she is.

Okay! So, please review! I'm dying to know how many people thought this story sucked! XD


End file.
